Saying I love you Maybe part 2 of sleeping
by BelleBailey
Summary: This is part 2 of fanficwrittergirl's sleeping. Read that one first. Sonny knew chad loved her and chad knew sonny loved him, but will they tell each other or just let it go. Please review.


I don't own anything. Disney owns Sonny with a Chance and this story is based on Fanficwrittergirl's story Sleeping, which I had her permission to use it. Please read and review. Sorry this is really short and kinda fast paced.

_SONNY_

Sonny kept thinking about the video of her sleep talking and telling Chad that she loved him and he loved her! She wanted to go over to Mackenzie Falls and tell Chad in person, but then she wondered, if he knew she loved him, why hasn't he come over and tell her.

'What if he just said that to make fun of me?'

Sonny continued to watch the video repeatedly. She saw Chad smiling at her, but for most of the video his back was away from the camera and she was unable to tell what his facial expressions really was.

_CHAD_

Meanwhile Chad was pacing in his dressing room.

'Sonny loves me, but what if she just had a really weird dream and it didn't mean anything. I would go over there and make a fool out of myself and we were just starting to become friends, if I'm wrong and she doesn't love me, I would ruin our friendship by telling her.'

He was Chad Dylan Copper and Chad Dylan Copper didn't make a fool of himself and he didn't fall in love with anyone. But he had to face it, he was in love with Sonny Monroe and he might even be in love with him.

"Chad! Come on, we're about to shoot the next scene," Portlyn yelled.

"Coming," he yelled back.

He finally stopped his pacing and slowly walked onto set.

_SONNY_

After watching the video another ten times, Sonny decided that the gain would be worth the risk and had to tell Chad how she really felt. 'It's not like we're the best of friends right now, so how is this going to ruin it.' Sonny marched over to Mackenzie Falls. She saw Chad shooting a scene with Portlyn. In this episode of Mackenzie Falls, Chad and Portlyn's characters had a kissing scene. Chad put both of his hands on the side of Portlyn's face and leaned closer. Sonny couldn't watch, she knew it was just for the show but she also knew that Portlyn liked Chad, not as much as Sonny did. She more or less had a crush on him. As soon as their lips touched, tears started flowing out of Sonny's eyes and she ran out of the studio. Chad saw this and let go of Portlyn's face and ran after her. Even with the director and everyone else yelling at him to come back, Chad ignored them.

_SONNY AND CHAD_

Chad followed Sonny all the way to her apartment, which was within walking distance. He kept calling out her name but she ignored him until she ended up in her apartment. She quickly ran in and locked the door behind her. Chad missed the chance to run in and ran into the door.

"Ouch! Sonny, please, open the door!"

Chad continued to pound on her door until Sonny finally opened the door. Her eyes were puffy, slightly red, and her make up was running down her face. She tried to keep her head down.

"Can I please come in?"

He voice was so calm that Sonny stopped crying just by hearing his voice. Sonny didn't say anything but moved aside to let him through. She still didn't say anything to him as she sat down on the couch. Chad sat down next to her. Sonny was looking away from him.

"Sonny, please look at me."

Sonny shook her head but Chad put his hand under her chin and made her look him in the eyes. He stared into her eyes and figured the reason she was crying was because she has seen the scene between Portlyn and him. He didn't care about the risk anymore but hated to watch her cry.

"Sonny, I love you."

"I love you too, Chad."

Chad couldn't think of anything to say but he wanted to do something since the first time he saw her. He leaned forward but waiting for Sonny to finish leaning toward him to see if she was ready. Sonny softly kissed him as he strongly kissed her back. When they finally came up for air, Chad pulled Sonny into a strong embrace and held her like that until both of their cells went off. It's was their directors, yelling at them to came back to the studio. They gave one more goodbye kiss before heading out the door.

"So Sonny, you want to go out after work?"

"Seven?"

"Seven it is. I'll see you then sweetie."

Please review.


End file.
